


My Anchor

by Maniacalfreak



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Free Verse, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniacalfreak/pseuds/Maniacalfreak
Summary: Even people who are well-practiced in the art of loss can still wake up and forget that they’re alone.It takes work to re-write your ghost story, darling, and sometimes your pages still catch fire.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	My Anchor

Some day you’re going to wake up

and realize that your shoulders feel much lighter,

and it will scare you.

You’ve gotten so used to straining

against the weight of your cinder block ribs,

but you’ll relearn the word forgiveness

through the valleys of his fingertips

when they spell out lullabies across your skin.

You’ll think that it’s some kind of gravity,

the kind that pulls you into his orbit and holds on.

And it might be obvious then,

because anchors do not pull ships under,

they keep them from drifting away.

And you’ve never dreamed the way you do

when your ear is pressed against his chest,

because his lungs are where you find your breath.

He’s always been like the sun to you.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short, little thing. I haven't written poetry or anything like this is in such a looooooong time so please be gentle on me. 
> 
> I originally planned to write this in third person but it didn't flow as great. Let me know what you think! Kudos and comments are loved! <3


End file.
